Tomato
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Buah tomat mengandung vitamin C dan vitamin A. C untuk Cintaku untukmu dan A untuk Ai Love You


**Tomato**

**Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo**

**Cast : Shizaya**

**Genre : a little bit of romance-maybe-, Sho-ai**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, ooc, etc**

**A/N : Enjoy Reading :)**

**Summary : Buah tomat mengandung vitamin C dan vitamin A. C untuk Cintaku untukmu dan A untuk Ai Love You.**

**Ok, semboyan saia~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

Mau dengar cerita seorang sepasang kekasih dan tomat? Cerita yang aneh kata kalian? Coba dengarkan dulu.

Baiklah duduk yang manis, aku dengan senang hati menceritakannya untuk kalian. Diam dan perhatikan ya~

Di sebuah kota padat di Jepang, sebut saja Ikebukuro. Detailnya disebuah apartemen sederhana. Dan terdapat pasangan bahagia didalamnya. Ssstt, aku harap tak ada yang menyela ceritaku. Hei jangan biarkan hayalan liar kalian menerka-nerka apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya duduk disebuah sofa dengan obrolan ringan. Jangan harap yang lebih untuk ini ya, aku tahu betul usia kalian.

Pemuda manis berambut raven, sedang memandangi meja. melotot kearah tumpukan buah tomat didepannya. Tidak wajar kata kalian? Aku setuju, tapi mau bagaimana lagi daripada mejamu kosong saat ada yang bertamu? Lebih baik keluarkan apa yang kau punya bukan?

"Shizu-_chan_, apa kau tidak punya buah lain selain tomat, huh?" gerutu pemuda ramping ber_hoodie _bulu, nama pemuda itu Orihara Izaya menatap ragu kearah sajian didepannya. Namun tangannya juga mulai mengambil salah satu buah itu. menggigitnya perlahan sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Masam? sepertinya begitu.

"Hanya itu yang ada, nikmati saja." jawab si pemilik rumah ketus. Melirik si rambut hitam diam-diam. Mengamati bibir plum yang naik turun, mengunyah buat tomat didalam mulutnya.

Satu buah habis. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil buah bervitamin C itu lagi. Akhirnya Izaya menikmatinya bukan? Atau terpaksa? Terserah pendapat kalian saja.

**Kraus**

"Tapi, tomat-tomat ini tidak buruk juga, mereka sangat segar meskipun masam." Ucap Izaya riang.

**Glup**

Shizuo, pemuda pirang itu semakin memfokuskan pandangan pada kekasihnya. Memperhatiakn bibir plum yang basah gegara buat bulat itu. Tak lupa ada beberapa biji tomat yang menempel disudut bibirnya. Oh Kami-sama, kuatkanlah iman Heiwajima Shizuo kami. Jangan sampai dia tiba-tiba kerasukan setan dan me-ra*e kekasih mungilnya ini.

Lidah Izaya terjulur, menjilat beberapa biji tomat yang bertengger manis disudut bibirnya. Ah! itu seksi sekali, yah begitulah tanggapan Shizuo.

**Blush**

Wajah Shizuo memerah padam. Oh terkutuklah kau Izaya. Tak sadarkah kau jilatanmu dibibir tadi membuat banyak setan mengerubungi Shizuo. Mereka akan menghasut Shizuo dan kau pasti dalam keadaan bahaya. Atau kau memang berniat begitu. Lalu jika semuanya sudah terjadi kau aku menangis dibawah kaki calon mertuamu dan mengaku Shizuo telah berbuat asusila padamu. Dan memintanya bertanggung jawab karena tubuhmu telah dijamah olehnya.

Ehem. Maaf sepertinya Izaya tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Lihatlah wajahnya yang polos itu, wajahnya yang manis itu. Ok, Shizuo sekarang alihkan perhatianmu dari wajah Izaya. Sebelum kau mimisan dibuatnya.

"Shizu-_chan_, mau?" tawar Izaya. Orihara Izaya, sebelum berhadapan dengan kekasihmu -yang sedang menahan nafsunya- coba bercerminlah dahulu. Penampilanmu sekarang benar-benar mengundang sesuatu yang sedang berkecambuk dalam diri Heiwajima dihadapanmu ini untuk terbangun.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih." Shizuo gugup, sangat. Melihat wajah imut kekasihnya, yang tiga bulan yang lalu menyatakan cintanya pada Heiwajima pirang ini.

"Eh, kau tidak suka? Ini lumayan manis loh." Kalian tau? Izaya malah mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Shizuo. Dia benar-benar terlalu polos atau apa?

**Puk**

Tangan Shizuo mendarat dikedua pipi Izaya. Blush. Pipi Izaya seketika memerah seperti tomat yang berada digenggamannya."Kau tau Izaya? Aku tidak suka tomat yang ada ditanganmu."_Jeda."Tapi, ada dua hal yang membuatku suka dengan tomat karena mengandung vitamin A dan vitamin C."

"Aku juga setuju Shizu-chan, karena vitamin C dan A itu sangat penting untuk tubuh kita, tumben Shizu-chan." Izaya terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan karena itu_"

"Lalu?"

Shizuo tak menganggapi pertanyaan Izaya. "Tapi tentu saja tomat yang ada dipipimu lebih enak." bisik Shizuo yang terdengar err... seduktif mungkin atau pikiran Izaya saja?

**Cup**

"Membuatku ingin menggigit atau malah ingin memakannya juga."

**Cup**

Ok, Izaya terimalah atas dominasi Shizuo sekarang. Sepenuhnya bukan salahmu sih, tetapi kau juga berperan juga, bukan?

"Ukh, Sh-shizu-cha_ngh~"

Ah cukup, aku akan mengakhiri cerita ini, silahkan berimajinasi sesuka hati kalian. _Owari~_

**Omake **

"Dasar, protozoa mesuuuum!" teriak Izaya, bagaimana tidak, dia sedang asyik memakan tomat dan sekarang malah berakhir diatas sofa Shizuo dengan yaaah~ baju-baju berserakan, ruangan yang berantakan, tomat-tomat menggelinding entah kemana(?). Sementara Shizuo hanya terkekeh, sambil bermain lempar tangkap dengan tomatnya.

" _Vitamin A untuk _Ai love you _dan vitamin C untuk Cintaku untukmu." Ah gombalan Shizuo terlalu memaksa bukan? tapi biarlah suka-suka dia saja.

**Blush**

Izaya jangan bilang kau terayu oleh gombalannya, oh ampun deh.

"Shizu-_chan_ _I love you too." _Si kutu ini mengucapkannya dengan wajah merona sembari memeluk sang kekasih tercinta.

**The Real Ending**

**The End**

Holaaaa~ masih ingat saia? XD *readers : sapa ya?*

Oke setelah hiatus lumayan lama gegera urusan di RL saia datang kembali dengan ffn yang err...apa ini terlalu gaje? -,-

Dan untuk mengawalinya saia mencoba dengan penulisan format yg baru, apakah ini cocok untuk saia? atau malah terlihat aneh?

Mohon reviewny minna :)


End file.
